


Lonely

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Rare Pair Month [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M, Marinette is dense, Marinette only has eyes for Adrien, Poor Luka Couffaine, Sad boi, depressed thoughts, luka centered, luka only has eyes for her, thoughtless Marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: Marinette invites Luka out for a group karaoke night. Too bad her full attention is on Adrien.





	Lonely

Rare Pair Month day Day 6- Lonely (Lukanette) 

Luka sighed to himself as he sat at the booth furthest away from the stage. He was completely alone yet again. No one ever truely wanted him, he was sick and tired of being abandoned and used. 

“Your drink.” A pretty ginger waitress said as she handed Luka his 4th flute of wine, perks of being over the age of 18. He grabbed the glass and gave the girl a small nod before returning his gaze to the pair of teenagers about to go up to sing a duet together. 

Adrien smiled at Marinette causing her to blush a deep red. Luka furrowed his brows, while taking another sip of his drink. He started to feel sick to his stomach and he was certain it wasn’t the alcohol. 

Adrien got on the stage and offered his hand to Marinette to help her up. “It’s three steps, she can handle it on her own.” Luka muttered under his breath, taking yet another sip. He knew he should slow down, but honestly why bother? Today wasn’t supposed to turn out like this at all, he bitterly thought. He rested his half empty glass on the table, leaning his head back against the booth chairs, as his eyes closed. He thought about this morning and couldn’t help but sadistly smile at how naive he was. 

He had woken up that morning before the sun was up. He wanted to make sure he had all his chores and homework finish, giving him a fair amount of time to get ready for the nights events. After all it’s not everyday the girl of your dreams asks you on a date! He was extremely excited to see Marinette again, he was sure that after the events of the ice skating ring, he had lost all chances with the blue haired girl. 

Then suddenly she was showing up at his boat and asking him out to Karaoke with a few other friends, couples. He assumed it was a group date, but as he looked at it now, he realised she just didn’t want to be alone, he was just space to fill. 

Music interrupt his train of thoughts as Adrien and Marinette started their duet piece. It was some light, pop song that Luka didn’t recognise. He watched Marinette blush as she stumbled over the words.  
“Typical.” He grunted out, She didn’t even know the song, obviously the song was Adrien choice and love struck Marinette just went along with it, even if it made her look a fool. The song soon ended and Luka breathed a sigh of relief, he didn’t want to see the Agreste boy more then he had too. He picked up his glass ready to finished the drink and head home but froze when he heard the familiar guitar riffs of his favourite Jagged Stone song, the song he had suggested he and Marinette duet together. 

He whipped his head back towards the stage and felt his heart get crushed as Marinette smiled at Adrien, ready to sing his favourite song. He felt tear prick his eyes so he squeezed them shut, not wanting them to slip. 

He remembered when he got her only 2 hours earlier, Marinette was by his side, rambling happily about all the fun they were going to have, until she bumped into a certain model. Turns out Adrien invited Kagami to this get together but she canceled last minute so he didn’t have a partner. 

Luka saw the way Marinettes eyes light up at the mention of him being partnerless, he could see the wheels in her head moving as she realised this was her chance to make a move. Suddenly her head whipped around to face Luka, a look of shock on her face, like she forgotten he was there. 

He gave her a small smile, hoping, no praying, she wouldn’t do what he thought she was. A look of guilt and disappointment crossed her features for a split second, she quickly masked it so Luka wouldn’t have seen it but it was too late. His heart felt like it broke into two pieces. She wanted Adrien, not him. He was second best to the model. 

Luka was brought back to the present by the cute ginger from earlier. 

“Would you like anything else?” She asked him politely. He gave her a sad smile before standing up and grabbing his wallet from his back pocket. 

“Keep the change.” Was all he said as he left a few notes on the table, before hanging his head and walking home.

If he waited outside the venue for 10 minutes to see if Marinette would come looking for him but it would matter anyway, the young girl didn’t even notice his absences.


End file.
